Allyou need is love
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Everybody needs a little human touch, even Dean & Jo. Oneshot ficlet. WARNINGDean and Jo on the hood of the Impala...need i say more? if you don't like the way this summary is going, don't read. Hope you enjoy


**All you need is love**

* * *

_T__ears slid silently down her cheeks as she began to say her final farewell. He never knew how much she loved him, and now it was too late. _

_Now as she sat by him, gripping his cold hand as his once bright eyes darkened._

_Her heart broke, a million tiny pieces scattered on the floor of her soul, and she doubted, that anybody would ever be able to put it back together again._

_Dean Winchester smiled a painful smile, and her sorrow heightened. _

_Oh how she would miss that cocky smile and the cheeky glimmer in his green eyes that came with the endless teasing. Jo wanted him forever._

"_Please Dean," she begged. "Please don't leave me,"_

"_Baby, I'll always be in your heart, and you'll always be in mine. I swear," he said faintly._

"_No! That's not good enough! I want you with me here! Don't you understand? I fucking love you Dean Winchester!" She cried in one long breath. _

_**Where the hell was Sam?**_

"_Dean, Jo!" Called the younger Winchester. _

"_Sam! Oh god Sam! Hurry, please. Before it's too late!" Jo called desperately. _

_The lanky 23 year old hastened to their side. _

"_No…" he breathed._

"_Sammy…" _

"_Save your strength Dean, we'll get you to a hospital," he assured shakily, trying to stem the blood flow from the deep wound on his chest. _

"_I wont make it," he gasped as his heart fluttered._

"_Dean…" Jo sobbed. She didn't want to let him go. She just didn't._

"_Shhh sweetheart…let me kiss you," he asked. _

_She bent down and her golden curls fell around her face as she kissed his lips ever so softly._

"_I love you, Jo," he said, and with one last breath, his eyes slid closed, so ending the life of Dean Michael Winchester…_

* * *

Jo shot up in bed. It had felt so real!

But why the hell was she dreaming about Dean? And why the hell was she crying?

"You okay Jo?" Dean asked through the darkness.

"Yeah…Im fine," she replied uncertainly.

_And the whole loving thing?_

She had never loved anyone before; she just wasn't interested.

"You sure sweetheart, you sound upset," Dean said.

"Just…"

"What?"

_She _**_did_**_ love him! _

Jo let out a little sob.

"Jo?"

"Don't worry about it," she cried gently.

Soft footsteps padded across the carpet and a warm Dean-shaped body climbed in next to her.

"It's okay Jo," he said gently, wrapping strong arms around her slight body.

"Don't leave me…" she whispered.

In the dark, Dean gave her a look of confusion. "Huh?"

"A nightmare. It was horrible. You…died," she explained.

"And that's what you're crying about?" Dean inquired, perhaps a little too teasingly.

"Yes," Jo snapped noting the humor in his voice.

"You're being silly," he said, though not unkindly, still it was tactless and Jo pushed him away.

"Fuck off Dean," she said caustically.

"C'mon Jo, stop being so dramatic," he implored.

Jo rolled out of bed, put her satin dressing gown on and headed for the doorway.

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked as the door creaked open, casting a rectangle of light on the wall behind him.

"Out," she answered stridently, slamming the door with a bang.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sam asked groggily.

"Jo's a little pissed, she's gone out to cool off," he explained.

"Well what did you say to her?"

"None of your business college boy, go back to sleep," Dean ordered.

"Yes sir," Sam snapped back sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a loud metallic crack from outside.

_My car!_

Dean kicked the blankets off irritably and hurried outside.

"What the hell are you doing!" Dean hissed as he saw Jo kicking the crap out of his much-loved Chevy.

The eldest Winchester seized her arm.

"Let go of me asshole!" she growled.

Dean pushed her so she sat on the hood of the car.

"You're pissed off, I get it, _but don't take it out on my damn car!_" He whispered angrily.

"What, you'd rather me hit you again?" she asked standing up.

"Well it would make sense—"

_SLAP!_

Dean stood there for a moment as she stood, her frenzied eyes staring angrily at him.

"You're an arrogant, egotistical, chauvinist prick!" She raged as quietly as she could.

"Yeah well you're a bitch," he said brusquely.

There was a moment of stunned silence; then Jo sprung forward.

Thinking she was going to hit him again, he took a small step back, but was greatly astonished when she pressed her silken lips against his, kissing him intensely.

She pulled away after several seconds and stepped back, breathing heavily.

Dean stared wide-eyed in shock and for a moment, he was still.

Jo swallowed a lump in her throat, afraid that Dean would curse her for making the first move, but after recovering from the initial shock, he took a step toward her and bent down, returning the kiss deeply. Dean ran his hands across her back as she held is unshaven face, moaning as he gently probed her soft mouth with his tongue, begging for entrance. She admitted him, and slipped her own tongue in, slowly making tiny circles around his.

Dean moaned and pushed the dressing gown off Jo's shoulders. She freed her arms for a moment, so that she would be completely free of the garment, and Dean stood back, just for a moment, so that he could admire her in the moonlight, her smooth legs revealed by the short shorts she was wearing, and her midriff bare, the rest covered by a tight black singlet.

Once he had that image burnt into his memory, he closed his eyes and leant in to kiss her once more, this time losing his sweatshirt in the process.

Jo ran her hands eagerly across his toned bare chest, gently bit is lip and squirmed slightly as he pulled her closer to him.

Lifting her a touch, he placed her gently back on the hood and pushed her so she lay on the cool, black metal.

He pulled back and smiled, tucking a stray blonde curl behind Jo's ear.

She sat up slightly, softly kissing the side of his mouth and running a teasing finger lightly down his stomach. He shivered, and moved his hands to grip her waist, sliding her further back onto the hood.

"You have no idea what you do to me Dean Winchester," Jo gasped as he kissed her neck delicately, biting on the odd occasion.

He moved his head to whisper in her ear.

"I think I do," he said quietly, his breath tickling her ear. She quivered and turned her head to face him.

He nipped her lip and she smiled, hooking her leg around the back of his knees and turning him swiftly so that she was on top.

Her blonde hair fell around her heart-shaped face and he held her head, brushing her cheeks with textured fingers.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" he said with a lopsided smile.

"And you're so handsome," she replied, leaning down t kiss him.

Dean slid his hands up the back of her shirt and lifted it off, so now all that covered her top half was her black bra.

His boxers were tight as Jo ground into him, kissing him passionately as she did so.

She moved down, kissing his throat and chest before coming back up and away with a smile. He eased up and brushed his lips against hers while she rocked backward and forward on his hips causing Dean's cheek muscle to twitch slightly.

They rolled again, wincing as the hood buckled slightly under their weight, but continued.

With Dean in control again, he pushed harder and Jo wrapped her legs around the small of his back so she could feel him better.

She ran her hands over his back, feeling the muscles bend and contort as he rode her slowly, cupping her face and smiling through the kiss.

He bit at her throat once more and Jo pushed herself up so they were in a seated position, holding each other tightly.

He looked into her doe like eyes, his breaths, heavy, then he stood, with her still around his waist. He walked around the side of the car and opened the back door placing her gently on the seat and climbing in afterwards, closing the door behind him. There wasn't much room, but they didn't care. Dean gripped her shorts and pulled them down, slowly, waiting to see if she would protest, but she didn't. With her bottom halves discarded, he removed his own and once more, straddled her hips.

"Dean, are you sure about this?" She gasped.

"Of course I am baby, I love you," he replied. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

_Evidently she was!_

Holding her hips, he carefully slid into her, stopping whenever she winced.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Its okay. I've kinda never done this before," she admitted sheepishly.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, just go with the flow," Dean assured. "And I was wondering, why?"

She blushed. "Just waiting for the right guy…"

Dean kissed her.

"I'm honored,"

"Shut up," she breathed, again, wrapping her legs around him to push him deeper.

He slipped all the way into her and then pulled back slowly, savoring the passion.

Jo squeezed her eyes shut and let out a let out a sharp gasp, gripping at his back.

"Oh, my god…" she panted as Dean's pace quickened.

A pleasant feeling dropped from her stomach and the pleasure heightened.

Jo bit her lip to stop from crying out. It took all of her control and a split lip to stop from screaming as Dean slammed harder.

"Mmmmmmmmm," she mumbled, her grip tightening. Then, it happened, an explosion from deep within her. She cried out as her heart hammered in her chest. Dean kissed her, to stop the noise. He didn't want anyone to hear.

Underneath him, Jo trembled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

She opened her brown eyes and grinned.

She was fine.

"There anything you need?" he asked lovingly.

"Yeah, food," she said with a smirk. "I'm hungry,"

**_Hope you liked, please review. _**


End file.
